


kiss me

by 3_RACHA



Series: changlix oneshots ♡ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, changlix, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_RACHA/pseuds/3_RACHA
Summary: in which felix is sick and his boyfriend takes care of him.





	kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> hey fellas this is just a short oneshot of changlix so pls excuse any grammar errors!! :)

felix lays in bed with his brown blankets wrapping his body. he sniffles, reaching over to the bedside table next to him to grab a few tissues and blow his nose.

"felix, i'm here!" a familiar voice rings from the outside of his bedroom. felix hears the footsteps of his boyfriend in the living room.

"gosh, changbin, i asked you to buy medicine, not the whole pharmacy," felix says upon his arrival. changbin quickly runs into the bedroom, a bunch of plastic bags full of items in his hand.

"you're so sick though," changbin says softly as he pulls a chair next to felix's bed, and taking a seat. he places a palm on felix's forehead, feeling his temperature. "felix, you have such a high temperature!"

"you don't even know that! you're not a human thermometer!" felix exclaims in protest, but he results in a coughing fit. "it's just a cold."

"a really bad cold," changbin sighs as he searches through one of the plastic bags. he pulls out a plastic bowl and spoon. "i brought you some soup for your sore throat."

"changbin, it's fine. you don't have to do this much," felix says in a sickly tone, watching his boyfriend take off the plastic cap. broccoli cheddar soup can be seen inside the bowl. "give it to me, i'll eat it. take out my medicine awhile."

"no, it's okay. i'll feed you," changbin smiles as he stirs the spoon into the thick liquid. he lifts a spoonful of it. "say ahh!"

"changbin, i'm not five!" felix whines in protest once more, but coughs right after. "gosh, you're making my throat hurt more by yelling at you."

"i'm just trying to make you feel better," changbin says as he holds the spoon towards felix's mouth. 

felix does a small pout for a few moments before opening his mouth. changbin pushes the spoon inside, feeding him the soup.

"see? wasn't so hard," changbin teases as he feeds felix another spoonful of the yellow liquid. felix coughs in reflex after a few mouthfuls. "i also got some cough drops you can take."

felix smiles slightly at changbin for being so thoughtful. he is really extra when it comes to things like this—but he's thankful.

things continue to progress as changbin feeds felix. he eventually finishes the food, leading changbin to go quickly throw the trash away.

"let me give you your medicine so you can go to sleep," changbin says as he searches through the plastic bags once more, whipping out a medicine bottle. he also gets a small blue tub out. "i also got this vapor rub thing. it'll help you breathe better."

felix nods as he watches changbin uncap the blue tube. he takes the somewhat sticky and thick clear rub onto the pads of his fingertips, and swipes the medicine on felix's neck.

"it smells weird," felix says as he feels changbin gently rub his fingers with the thick liquid onto his neck. he did this so delicately, as if felix was fragile.

"yeah i know, but you'll sleep better with it," changbin says as he takes another swipe of the rub, and pulls felix's t-shirt down a little bit to expose the flesh of his chest. he rubs the medicine onto his chest, a little more thickly than on his neck. "and lastly, your medicine."

changbin takes another tablespoon as he untwists the medicine bottle cap. he pours the red liquid onto the spoon, leaning it towards felix's mouth as he gulps it down. he takes another spoonful.

"it'll make you drowsy, so you should sleep right now," changbin says as felix simply nods. "i'm going to go sit in the living room for a bit. so you can just call my name if you need anything."

changbin has felix sit up for a few seconds so he can adjust his pillows into a more comfy position. felix puts his head on his soft pillow covers, laying down as changbin pulls his fluffy blankets over his petite body. felix lays on his side, facing changbin as he peers at him.

"what?" changbin asks, raising an eyebrow. he straightens the blankets for felix. "is it uncomfortable?"

"n-no it's not that," felix stutters, lifting his eyes to the floor. "it's, uh..."

"what is it?" changbin asks again, feeling a subtle sense of worry.

"it's just that," felix repeats, and moves his gaze back up to his boyfriend. "b-before you leave you always kiss me..."

felix turns red as he hears changbin laugh in response. he bends down, his face very close to felix.

"is that it?" changbin laughs as he presses his lips against felix's forehead. he leaves his lips against his hot skin for a few moments before separating. "call me if you need anything, okay?"

changbin turns around to make his exit, but is stopped by a small hand pulling on the fabric of his sleeve. he turns back around to see felix clutching onto him.

"can you stay here till i fall asleep?" felix asks a bit shyly, a tinge of red dusting his cheeks.

changbin once more laughs in response, "of course." with that, he seats himself at the chair he was originally sitting at, next to felix's bed. he holds his hand as felix smiles, clutching back onto his hand as he closes his eyes. 

changbin knew he probably shouldn't kiss him again because he can possibly get sick as well, but that doesn't stop him. he leans forward, pressing a quick chaste kiss on his lips before going back to his seat. he watches felix's lips turn up into a smile once again.

and so, just like that, felix had fallen asleep while holding changbin's hand. changbin had leaned forward once again, resting his head on the cover sheets, closing his eyes, and falling asleep with him.


End file.
